


the night is dedicated

by highstrung



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, honestly the summary is pretty fucking misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highstrung/pseuds/highstrung
Summary: Daniel first saw Seongwoo in the library, mouth pursed and typing something up on his laptop with frightening vigor. He wore a too-large sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and had to adjust them every two minutes when they dropped down to his surprisingly thin wrists.





	the night is dedicated

Daniel isn’t sulking. He’s just- frowning.         

He may be pouting, a little. But. Don’t tell Jaehwan that.

“You here alone again?” says Big Sister Bartender, sliding Daniel his second bottle of beer. The nametag on her apron says Soyeon in block letters, but Daniel’s been calling her Big Sister Bartender since that one time Daniel, Jisung, and Jaehwan had caught her outside her shift and she’d drunk them all under the table. She’s scarily intimidating like one.

Daniel looks towards the dance floor, locates Jisung doing his best impersonation of a kangaroo’s mating rituals, takes a sip of his beer and firmly says, “Yep, as alone as you can get.”

She gives him a fond stare, the kind that you’d normally give to dumb baby animals and then turns towards Jisung, eyes narrowing in a mixture of wonder and abject horror. Daniel doesn’t blame her.

“Not going to join your boy over there?” She rolls his eyes at him, then nods towards the crowd grinding it out to Bigbang’s latest and greatest migraine-inducing club banger, a whole different direction from where Jisung’s embarrassing himself while Jaehwan looks on grimly. He spots Seongwoo in the midst of it, at least four girls gyrating against him, surrounding him like a fucking human barricade.

Daniel doesn’t go red or anything, but Big Sister Bartender Soyeon still smirks at him like she knows everything about his life, including which folder he saves his porn in on his computer. That really isn’t fair. “I don’t even know him.” Daniel scowls.

“Good for you,” Soyeon says, picking up a couple of empty bottles and storing them under the bar before wiping the tabletop down. “Liar.”

“Shut up,” Daniel says. “Ugh. Why am I even here.”

“To get your weekly dose of ass? Well, stare at it, at least.” Soyeon says. Daniel kinds of wants to ask for the manager and question whether the way Soyeon’s treating him is appropriate employee behavior or not. She wiggles her eyebrows. “Is it because of my riveting company? I knew you had something for me.”

“I like dicks.”

“I figured,” Soyeon laughs. “So, you going to volunteer details anytime soon or—“

“What? Like, minimal ideal length and width and preferred texture?”

“Fuck you. You think you’re so funny.” Soyeon tosses her hair back in a totally non-threatening way. “Details, specifically, on the designated dick you’re trying to suck, but wait, you wouldn’t know anything since you’ve never even been _near_ it.”

“Yeah, fuck you too.”

“Just tell me about the guy, you idiot.”

“I’m gonna need another beer.”

“OK. Hey, this one’s on me.” Soyeon pops open the bottle cap with an easy grace, sliding the bottle over to Daniel’s waiting hands. “Out with it, then. It’s been five weeks of me watching you moon over hot stuff over there.”

Daniel splutters, caught out, but then sighs at Soyeon’s raised eyebrow. “Has it been that long?”

“Long enough that we’ve got a running bet on when you’ll make a move. Oops, wasn’t supposed to say that.” She doesn’t seem particularly remorseful. Daniel just blanches and ignores the fact that random strangers have invested in his love life. Lack of it, whatever. He’s working on it. “Sooo…”

“A friend of a cousin of a friend of my friend Jisung’s told me that he recently broke up? Like, four days ago?” Daniel says. He’d been ecstatic for all of two minutes before realizing that he’s happy on terms where Seongwoo _isn’t_ , and then he felt horrible for the next two hours and _did not_ sob on Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“Then you have a chance?” Soyeon looks at him incredulously, like the answer is _that_ simple.

“No, I don’t,” Daniel hisses. “Listen, before, he had a girlfriend, right? Meaning that I knew the guy was completely off limits because he was in a committed relationship or something.

“And now he’s broken up, and I feel dumber than my idiot friend dancing over there because I’ve just realized that I won’t ever have a chance whether or not he’s off limits, because he had a _girl_ friend, meaning that my interests in his dick won’t ever be requited!”

“So, what you’re saying is,” Soyeon coughs into her hand. “You’ve only noticed, just now, that the guy is straight?”

“No. It was four days ago. What the fuck.” He slouches over and lets the tabletop muffle his next few words.

“Do you want my advice?” Soyeon offers. Daniel groans out a negative. “Okay, but if you do plan on making a move, make sure to do it in the next two weeks so I win the betting pool.”

Daniel offers her two fingers over his head.

“You poor, dumb puppy,” Soyeon says, patting his head. Daniel only lets her because it feels kind of nice. He really wants Seongwoo to pat his head. He also wants Seungwoo to tuck him into bed, then slide in besides him and cuddle until they both fall asleep. Maybe also wants Seongwoo to fuck him hard into the mattress. He’s a man who’s got his priorities straight.

Or maybe not so straight. His priorities are really gay. Which- by the way, Seongwoo _isn’t._

Why does life suck so much? All Daniel wants to do is suck Seongwoo’s dick.

 

-

 

Daniel first saw Seongwoo in the library, mouth pursed and typing something up on his laptop with frightening vigor. He wore a too-large sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and had to adjust them every two minutes when they dropped down to his surprisingly thin wrists.

Upon further reconnaissance, which was mostly just Daniel sending Jaehwan over to pass behind Seongwoo to see what he was working on, he’d found out that Seongwoo was a computer science major.

Based on his general understanding of computer science majors though, they don’t usually look like _that_. Jinyoung, who went to the same high school as Daniel, is a computer science major, and he spends his free time watching anime porn. Seongwoo, that day in the library, had looked soft, and looking at him made Daniel feel calm despite the fact that his heart was hammering against his chest. He even forgot the fact that the only reason that he and Jaehwan were in the library was because they were exiled from their apartment because Jisung had decided to sex up his girlfriend –whom Daniel was convinced was made-up until he’d walked in on them, her hands down Jisung’s pants.

Seongwoo had gorgeous cheekbones, and Daniel had found himself attracted to the smallest of things, like the corners of his eyes, or the way Seongwoo’s nose scrunched up on the rare moments he stopped typing.

Daniel returned the next day, and found Seongwoo in the same spot. He settled down to copy Jaehwan’s thermodynamics homework, and didn’t go over to Seongwoo to introduce himself at all. Daniel wasn’t shy. In fact, Daniel was very far from shy, but thinking about going up to Seongwoo made his face hot and hands clammy.

He made a point to go to the library at least once a day though, to see if Seongwoo was there. Sometimes he is, sometimes he isn’t. Sometimes he’s alone, and sometimes he’s in a group. Sometimes Daniel tows along Jaehwan or Woojin because they weren’t allergic to libraries like Jisung was. Jaehwan was ecstatic at Daniel sudden interest in studying for all of two seconds until he realized that Daniel was only there to eye-fuck Ong Seongwoo -Jaehwan’s words, not his.

Daniel was _content_ with just looking, stealing glances over his thick statics textbook -which went unread most of the time- and that was okay.

He’d found out that Seongwoo had a girlfriend, some Kim Sejeong from the math department who’s smile was objectively very pretty -but not as pretty as Seongwoo’s- and that was okay, too.

But then he’d found out that Seongwoo goes to this trashy club every Friday night, usually clad in tight jeans and a black shirt that fit his frame in a way that showed that Seongwoo was very fit, and well, that was –judging by the way his dick twitched at the sight– _not_ okay.

And, as Jisung likes to put it, that was how Daniel’s stalker tendencies came into fruition.

He finishes his beer and stumbles a little when he makes his way to Jaehwan and Jisung. By the looks of it, Jisung has moved on from his marsupial mating dance to greener pastures. This time, he’s attracted a couple of college students who looks as if they’ve been collectively dropped on their heads when they were babies, evident by how they’re readily following Jisung in what Daniel deems to be coordinated walrus flopping. Half of them are humping the floor in a way that should be uncomfortable for your genitals –fucking _ow_ \- and it all looks pretty fucking stupid in general. Daniel joins Jaehwan and succeeds in not getting the bouncer to throw Jisung out.

Several girls have their phones out and are recording the whole thing. Daniel will have to make sure that one of them sends him a video, for future blackmail purposes.

Anyway, Daniel has had three beers and and an upsetting conversation with Soyeon the Big Sister Bartender about the complications of his non-love life, and he’s getting kind of sick of watching Jisung deface the dance floor with his disturbing dance moves. Daniel has three city b-boy championship gold medals back home, and he’s ready to restore order.

It’s a pretty crowded dance floor. The club they’re in is trashy, with trashy décor and trashy music choices, but it’s within walking distance of their apartment so no one’s at risk of being dumb enough to drive home drunk. More importantly, the alcohol is really cheap. Like, freakishly cheap. Daniel sometimes wonders if they’re serving actual horse piss, but he doesn’t dwell on it, because college students can’t afford to get picky. So, overall, the joint’s mostly full of students on a Friday night.

Seongwoo’s with another crowd at the other end of the dance floor.  Daniel turns a blind eye on him as he stretches. The last time he plunged into this without proper warm-ups, he’d pulled a back muscle that hurt like a bitch for a week.

He grins as his muscles loosen, and Jisung finally sees him and gets his drift, promptly clearing up some space smack dab in the middle of their group so Daniel wouldn’t accidentally give anyone a nosebleed via pinwheel.

The current song that’s playing isn’t exactly ideal, but the beat’s enough to get him going. He runs into the space Jisung’s cleared up for him, inebriated college students gathering around and whoo-ing when Jisung starts hollering about Dandan’s mad b-boy prowess!

At least the guy can be counted on as your loyal hype man.

Daniel starts dancing, body hitting the floor and legs up in the air, legs going everywhere as his body spins and spins. He’s distantly aware of the crowd merging into one big group with him in the centre, and Jaehwan keeping everyone back worriedly so no one will sue Daniel over a broken nose.

There are a few times where his back hits the ground too hard. He knows there’ll be bruises tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s enjoying this too much. It’s been a while since he danced.

And then a couple of girls start yelling at him to take his shirt off, and he complies, duh, because a man shouldn’t disappoint the ladies, right? That would be plain rude, and hey, even if he’s not interested in them he can still appreciate the appreciation for his abs.

Daniel tosses his shirt in their general direction and everybody laughs and claps and Daniel gets back on the floor and executes a move that doesn’t require his back to make contact with the floor –because floor burn fucking hurts and his skin gets red really easily and it is _not_ pretty- and anyway, the move is pretty fucking sick and it shows off the definition on his biceps. He’s pretty fucking ripped, really, that guy Ong Seongwoo is totally missing out—

But Ong Seongwoo is totally _not_ missing out, and he is totally watching Daniel put on a show, this goofy smile on his face –which is his default look, really, Daniel swears that that face can cure diseases- and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Daniel stops spinning on his left arm and stumbles. After a second, he’s suddenly aware of how bare-chested he is, and he’s pretty sure Ong Seongwoo is saying something to him but he can’t really hear anything at the moment because _Ong Seongwoo_ —

“—is this a dance battle?! Do you mind?” and he looks all excited, suddenly stepping forward and invading Daniel’s space until Daniel reflexively steps back, but Jaehwan clamps Daniel’s shoulder and forces him to stay put, stops him before he can melt into the crowd, and that’s when Seongwoo starts dancing and what the fuck, the guy can _dance_.

Sirens blare inside Daniel’s head, because nobody, not even his much trusted sources whom he had _paid_ to tell him about Ong Seongwoos’s _everything_ , had ever mentioned to him that the guy can fucking dance. Pop, lock, and drop it, one minute his joints seem to liquefy and the next they’re snapping like they’ve gone past breaking point, moving so fast and slick and Daniel has got to stop that train of thought before _he_ ’s the one popping and dropping.

If Daniel was thirteen, he’d already be creaming his pants. To be fair, his jeans are feeling kind of tight right about now.

The crowd goes crazy when Seongwoo ends his sequence, and then he’s yelling at Daniel over the shrieking girls –calm your breasts, ladies- “You got anything else up your sleeves?” and then Seongwoo eyes at Daniel’s bare chest and Daniel swears that his eyes widen a fraction –holy shit- and chuckles to himself. The guy is chuckling and Daniel can’t hear him over the music and the screaming but he already knows that it sounds cute as shit. Seongwoo yells, “Or, well, you got anything else up your pants? In your pants? I don’t know! You don’t have sleeves at the moment!”

Daniel DOES NOT choke, thank you very much (he prides himself in having little to no gag reflex, which, hey, AMAZING BLOWJOBS), but he’s close to it. Jaehwan looks like he’s about to pass out on Daniel’s behalf anyway, always the supportive friend.

Jisung hisses in his ear. “Go you dumbass, it’s a flipping dance battle!” And Daniel snaps out of his deer in headlights demeanor –if the deer had a penis and got horny to the bone at the simple sight of Seongwoo- enough to get back and dance.

They go for a few more rounds. Seongwoo is positively lighting it _up_ , like all the world’s power supply is jacked up and trained on him, so bright and electric that Daniel can’t look away. It’s not like he wants to, either.

Then the music finally settles into something slower, though just as loud and with a visceral bass booming from the speakers, music you’d grope your girlfriend in a public place to for a whole of two seconds before she slaps your hands away and moves them somewhere more appropriate. The crowd cheers and claps, then move in to fill the empty space of the dance floor, and everybody’s dancing again.  

Daniel takes a few deep breaths to steady his breathing. He’s still not wearing a shirt, so he runs his hand through the sweat on his stomach, feeling more than a little gross, and Ong Seongwoo’s right in front of him, and oh-

His hips are swaying to the magnetic beat like all the other people around them, a hypnotic side-to-side. Daniel’s eyes linger there before looking up and meeting Seongwoo’s eyes.

“Hi. You were pretty good out there.” Seongwoo says, a pretty little smile on his pretty little face that Daniel definitely, definitely wants to run his lips all over. He’s not ashamed of calling Seongwoo pretty, because he _is_.

Seongwoo is handsome and beautiful and all those other sappy gay adjectives that Daniel would never shy away from using, mostly because he is very much in sappy gay love with Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel thinks, fuck it, it was about time to get over his misgivings anyway. His mother didn’t raise him as an insecure child. Seongwoo’s talking to him for the first time in forever and he will not fuck this up. “Hey--“

Daniel leans down and pukes all over Seongwoo’s pants.

 

-

 

It’s not fair. Sometimes, Daniel would –not really sometimes, more like, in his every waking moment- imagine what it would be like to finally get Ong Seongwoo’s pants off, but this situation is. Not ideal. It is so far from the ideal that Daniel would prefer to swap bodies with Jisung and live Jisung’s life to avoid experiencing it. And _nobody_ with a sane mind would willingly go through that, but here Daniel is now, reconsidering his very being. He must’ve gone insane during the two minutes it had taken him to seize Seongwoo’s wrist and drag him to the men’s bathroom, which, by some sort of miracle, was not as trashy as the rest of the club.

Daniel cringes at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he rinses away the sour taste of puke in his mouth. Gross. Seongwoo meets his eyes in the reflection, from where he’s soaking his jeans in the basin, and Daniel starts apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry, Seongwoo. I don’t know how that happened- must have been all the dancing. I only had three beers. What the hell is wrong with me?” Daniel stares at the far wall, muttering a mile minute to distract himself from looking at Seongwoo’s bare thighs while he rinses his jeans under the running tap water. His thighs! That Daniel kinds of wants to bite into! And his very cute knees and toned legs and— Daniel doesn’t believe in Jesus, but. Christ. “Do you want my pants? You can wear my pants. You should probably put on some pants.”

“No, it’s fine, see, you didn’t hit anywhere vital. The knee area is kind of gross, but at least I don’t have to take off my underwear too?” Seongwoo says, not unkind. His face is still as bright as it was on the dance floor. He doesn’t look angry or the slightest bit pissed off. If anything, he just looks really amused.

Daniel’s confused. Maybe dies a little, when his eyes travel down Seongwoo’s back and lands on his ass, clad in black boxer biefs. The sexy kind of underwear, the ‘I get my dick sucked on a regular basis because girls would go to war with each other for a piece of my ass’ underwear. “Oh god.”

“Hey, between the two of us, we can still clothe one whole person,” Seongwoo gestures lamely at his shirt and Daniel’s pants. He turns off the water and starts wringing his wet jeans. Daniel is reminded, again, of the fact that he is not wearing a shirt. He swallows the urge to cover his nipples. “It’s fine Daniel, seriously. These jeans haven’t been washed in two weeks anyway.”

Daniel blinks. “You know my name?”

“ _You_ know _mine_.” Which, yeah, he does. But.

“How come you know my name?” 

“Your hair was bubblegum pink for the better part of one month in freshman year.” Seongwoo laughs, and Daniel’s chest cavity tightens momentarily. “I think half the people on campus know your name, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel makes a face at the memory. “It was a good look,” Seongwoo reassures, a smile dancing on the edges of his lips. “But I’m guessing you didn’t do it on purpose?”

“No,” Daniel starts, and then uneasily relays the story of how Jisung had put pink hair dye in his shampoo because Woojin dared him to, and in return, Daniel had clubbed them both over their heads and cut holes in all their boxers in the most convenient places. 

Besides, he’d made the pink work anyway, even landed several hook ups because of it. Not that he’s ever going to mention that to Seongwoo.

“I was going to dye it brown the next day, but Jisung said he’d pay my part of the month’s rent if I kept it pink, so,” Daniel rubs at his neck. “Uh. This is probably not that interesting to listen to, sorry.”

“No, no. I asked about it, didn’t I?” Seungwoo says. He’s finished wringing his jeans, and Daniel steps to the side when Seongwoo approaches the hand dryer, shivers as Seongwoo’s side brushes against his when he passes. You can’t blame him. It’s cold. Daniel’s not wearing a shirt. “You stood out a lot around campus, that time. I was kind of curious.”

That’s great. Seongwoo’s apparently been aware of his existence for a _year_ , and Daniel had only known that the guy existed five weeks ago. What are the chances of that?

Daniel strives to find the correct words to say, and meanwhile, the only sound in the room comes from the hot air blasting from the hand dryer. Seongwoo’s eyes are… twinkling. Daniel finds himself tongue-tied, both at the admission that he’d ever graced Seongwoo’s thoughts, and at the brightness of his eyes.

He opens his mouth –but the door of the bathroom suddenly slams open, and in comes Jaehwan dragging a sickly looking Jisung.

“Hi, Daniel,” Jaehwan says, pushing Jisung into a stall. After Jisung finishes throwing up what sounds like the entire contents of his stomach, he pulls on the back of Jisung’s t-shirt, dragging him back outside, yelling, “Bye, Daniel!”

Jisung, in his very drunk and very disgusting state, yells, “Get some! Use protection!”

Daniel blinks, stares at the closing door for a few seconds, before sighing. “My friends are idiots, sorry again.”

“I’m guessing you’re the smart one in your group?” Seongwoo bites at his lower lip, obviously holding in a bigger smile than the one on his face right now. “Since you spend so much time in the library?”

Oh. _Oh_.

That means that Seongwoo has noticed, and Daniel is going to have to change the subject very quickly if he wants to avoid the mortification of being found out.

“Your jeans aren’t gonna dry up anytime soon, like that,” Daniel blurts out, face red, exposed. “The fabric’s really… thick, and with that hot air it might shrink-“

“It won’t shrink,” Seongwoo grins. “But you’re going to wait with me until they’re dry, right?”

“Look, I puked on you and ruined your jeans. I really don’t mind if you take my pants, seriously.”

Seongwoo looks considering, for a moment, and then his grin straightens into a determined line.

“Maybe in the morning?” Seongwoo says, this easy, careless inquiry that almost feels like a joke. Except Seongwoo isn’t joking –he can’t be. If anything, he looks hopeful. Seongwoo throws his still wet jeans into the basin, and turns to face Daniel full on.  

Daniel’s inhale stops at his throat. His lungs feel like they’re one second away from imploding. “ _Are you fucking with me_?”

Seongwoo’s smile noticeably drops, and Daniel _hates_ himself for it. “Because- I really, really like you, Ong Seongwoo. And it would be shitty, if you were.”

Seongwoo’s smile is something that erupts on his face, as quickly as it had gone away, and that’s Daniel’s answer, right there. “I’m not. I’m really, really not.” Seongwoo’s head tilts to the side, assessing, smile growing wider, eyes growing into crescent moons

“Daniel, hey.” Seongwoo’s fingers hook onto Daniel’s belt loops, grazing the skin at his hip. Daniel steps back, hissing when his lower back comes into contact with the cool countertop. Seongwoo follows, stepping into his space, between the v of his legs.  “You’re kind of terrible at being subtle.”

“Thanks. You’re a horrible tease.” He’s pleasantly sensitive towards Seongwoo’s touch, cheeks heating up at the proximity. Seongwoo lets out a breath of laughter, and his eyes go soft, painfully fond. Daniel wants, so badly, to touch. He’s freaking out right now -having an out of body experience, heart beating so fast it may run itself out of his chest.

Seongwoo reaches for Daniel’s hand. They’re in clenched fists at his sides. Seongwoo tugs at Daniel’s wrist and places it on his hip. It feels warm, through the shirt, and Daniel brings his other hand, so very slowly, to cup Seongwoo’s nape.

“Me. I’m the tease?” Daniel nods. “How am I the tease when you’re the one who’s had their shirt off all night long?”

Daniel chooses to ignore that, for the good of his dick. Oh, right, he’s finally remembering his dick again. Speaking of which. “Aren’t you straight?”

Seongwoo’s face goes all funny. “Now you’re the one fucking with me."

“Like, didn’t you break up with your girlfriend four days ago?” He’s basically confessing the fact that he’s a fucking stalker now. Daniel lowers the hand on Seongwoo’s neck but the hand gripping Seongwoo’s waist stays. Daniel’s probably fucking this up, but he’s still staying the fuck close.

Seongwoo is still for a minute. Daniel is about to suffer from another freak out. “Sorry for ruining the momen—“

“I think your sources might be outdated, so let me give you a detailed recap,” Seongwoo says, slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Daniel’s. “I broke up with Sejeong four _months_ ago, not four days ago, and she’s happy with her girlfriend Kim Naeyoung now.” He pulls at Daniel’s belt loops lightly, before releasing them and taking Daniel’s hand in his own, threading their fingers together. “Alright?”

“Also, a guy can like both girls and other guys at the same time,” Seongwoo drawls, mouth curved into a wicked grin. He’s insanely good-looking. Daniel has to remind himself to breathe. “ _You_ should know better.”

“I think we can agree that the library didn’t do much for my inteligence.” Daniel says. Between being giddy and mentally cursing at himself, he doesn’t notice Seongwoo’s hands snaking around his neck until they’re already there and he’s grasping at nothing. He places them on Seongwoo’s waist again, under his shirt this time so he’s clutching at bare, bare skin, fingering the band of Seongwoo’s boxer briefs. “And- you’re still not wearing pants.”

“Would you _prefer_ me to wear pants?” Daniel’s eyes flutter, when Seongwoo pushes against his body, and then they’re plastered from chest to knee, faces barely a hand’s width apart. “Because _I_ prefer you not wearing your shirt.”

There’s that problem of half-nakedness, but there’s also the growing problem around the area a little bit below Daniel’s stomach, and every tiny brush of his bare chest against Seongwoo’s intensifies it. And Seongwoo is _not wearing pants_ , god damn, he can practically feel Seongwoo through his own jeans.

“I don’t want to do this here,” Daniel whispers, his mouth only a breath away from Seongwoo’s lips. It won’t take any effort, at all, to close that distance. “This place kinda sucks.”

“But we’re not doing anything,” Seongwoo says, resting his forehead against Daniel’s, nose bumping into his. “Yet.”

Daniel closes his eyes so he won’t get cross-eyed looking at Seongwoo, which is a shame, because he wants to spend all night looking at him.

Daniel waits. They’re on a precipice.

“Daniel.” He hums. “I’m going to do something now.”

“Okay.”

Daniel feels Seongwoo’s exhale on his lips, before anything, but then Seongwoo captures Daniel’s lips between his own, and Daniel tightens his grip on Seongwoo’s hips momentarily, and then kisses Seongwoo back in fervour, moving his hands unhurriedly up Seongwoo’s back, feeling the shift of every muscle and bone against his palms.

Daniel opens his mouth against Seongwoo’s, feels Seongwoo clutch at his hair, and when he pushes his tongue into Seongwoo’s mouth, it meets teeth instead, meets Seongwoo’s full on grin that he feels alongside his own.

Daniel feels Seongwoo pulling away, so Daniel surges forward and catches Seongwoo’s lower lip between his own before he can get very far, and Seongwoo acquiesces for a minute, entangling his tongue with Daniel’s, but then he starts pushing at Daniel’s chest gently, and Daniel’s lips close around thin air. “Daniel. Kang Daniel, hey.”

Daniel opens his eyes, gaze meeting Seongwoo. He feels dizzy with this, the feeling of kissing Seongwoo, the faint taste of alcohol on his mouth, the little sounds Seongwoo makes, the smell of him. “You’re saying my name a lot.”

Seongwoo smiles, presses a small kiss to Daniel’s lips. “I like your name a lot.” Another kiss, to his jaw line, this time. “I also like _you_ a lot.”

Daniel grins, brings his hands up to cup Seongwoo’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” It’s an amazing feeling. Seongwoo is amazing. “But yeah, this place sucks.”

“Planning to go anywhere?”

“ _You_ tell me.” Seongwoo says, tracing Daniel’s collarbone with his thumb, then bringing it down, down, down his chest and his stomach and finally stopping at the button on his jeans. Seongwoo looks down to where their hips are pressing. “Aw, you’re saying hello.”

It’s not like Daniel didn’t _feel_ it, but he was getting kind of caught up with Seongwoo’s lips and mouth and all that skin under his hands to pay much attention to his dick. And Seongwoo’s dick –Daniel thinks, _hello right back at you_. “You’re _awful_.”

“And?” Seongwoo prompts.

“And I want to touch your cock.”

“You say the most flattering things,” Seongwoo laughs, then reluctantly steps away from Daniel, making him feel cold almost at once. “But seriously, not here.”

“My place is a ten minute walk?”

“Sure, thought you’d never ask.” Seongwoo grins, with a little roll of his eyes, and then he’s grabbing his jeans, cringing at the wetness, moving to put them on. “I waited like, what, five weeks?”

“What? Hey, no, stop. You can wear my pants. I’ll wear your jeans.” Daniel says, and then the shoe drops. “Wait, you what.” 

“I’m wearing them, okay. Stop feeling guilty over throwing up on me. I’m not even pissed at that.” Seongwoo’s face is smug. “And you heard me.”

“Hold on a second—“

“Can you help me put these pants on without groping my ass?”

“You’re saying that we could’ve done this five weeks ago and—“

“Daniel if you don’t help me with these jeans I swear to god I’ll drop my briefs instead and get naked here and your friend Jisung will probably walk in on us in the middle of you giving me a blowjob.“

“Please don’t mention you naked and blowjob and Jisung in the same sentence ever again.” Daniel mutters, and quickly goes over to help Seongwoo pull his jeans over his thighs, definitely not groping his ass in the process. “And I still think you shouldn’t be wearing these.”

“I’ll only be wearing them for the walk to your place.”

Fair game. Daniel might combust on the spot at the implication though.

“So,” Seongwoo threads a hand through the tussle of Daniel’s hair that had flopped onto his forehead earlier. Daniel reaches up to take his hand, pressing their palms together. Seongwoo pulls him towards the bathroom door. “Are you going to make the destination worth the journey?”

Yeah. Yes, the answer to that is yes. 


End file.
